Somebody Save Me
by singafterastorm
Summary: It's been five years since Blaine Anderson has stepped foot on Earth. Years prior to his leaving there were rumors that his home, Krypton, still existed. But when he finds no remains of life, he comes back to Earth to find everything completely changed.
1. Chapter 1

Had it been five years? Five whole years. 43,800 hours. 2,628,000 minutes. Blaine had missed them all.

His eyes fluttered up to the top of the building feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated. Blaine could hear the birds chirping, the commotion of the city streets around him, and the similar hum of a voice he had missed so dearly.

Blaine adjusted his bowtie and slid his glasses back up his nose. Squaring his shoulders, he marched into the building determined.

If Blaine didn't know better, he would have assumed he was in the wrong building. Everything was brand new. But he concentrated, and spotted the familiar faces and the details that had stayed the same. They were small, but they were there. Just that fact put him at ease.

Blaine entered the elevator, and grinned at the sight. In the midst of strangers was a familiar face. "Is that … Blaine Anderson?" The man chuckled and pulled him into a hug. "Holy crap it is. What … how … why …" He chuckled looking at Blaine. "What brings you back? God, it's been forever."

Blaine chuckled, fixed his button up shirt and slid his glasses back up. "Five whole years." He glanced back up at him and smiled. "How have you been Jimmy?"

Jimmy Olsen ran a hand through his hair, looking as if he saw a ghost. "Um … wow." A momentary look of awkwardness flooded through him, but he tried to recompose himself. Although Blaine let it slide, he made a mental note to figure out what he was thinking. "I've been great. I got promoted. Um … Lead photographer." He grinned, showing his camera. As soon as he lifted his camera, he accidentally smacked the person behind him with it. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry." He said breathlessly, and cringing.

"Nice to see nothing has changed." Blaine chuckled, referencing the man's clumsiness. His response was returned with a laugh.

Within a minute the door let out a ring and opened up. Blaine took a deep breath and looked into the bullpen of the leading newspaper of the town. He stepped out with Jimmy and gave a smile. Jimmy put his arm around his shoulders. "Welcome home. The Daily Planet missed you."

After a moment he gestured to his camera and pointed to the other end of the room. "My office is over there but everything is relatively the same. I have to go but … are you going to be here later?"

Blaine nodded, scanning the room for a familiar face. "Yeah I'm about to ask Perry for my job back."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Tell me how that goes. Let's grab a beer later okay?"

Blaine nodded, thinking about the possibilities of his conversation with Perry. "Will do." He gave him a small wave before walking straight toward his old desk. Blaine smiled to see that it was empty, that no one had replaced him. However, when he looked for the familiar desk next to him, it was gone.

"Well I'll be damned." A booming voice said, causing Blaine to look up into the eyes of his old boss. "Blaine Anderson. Holy shit."

Blaine chuckled and walked over to his boss's office where his boss was leaning on the door frame. "Yes sir. It's me." He sighed at the fact that, after all these years, he still shrunk into himself at the Daily Planet. He was the boy with glasses. He was the nerdy innocent one. He was timid.

But he let these thoughts occur. After all, that way, no one would have guessed who he really was.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Perry White asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders. "Home." He hoped that answer was enough, and for Perry it was.

"Understandable. So … what can I do you for?" Perry asked, walking back into his office and leaning on his desk. "Let me guess. You need a job?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Before Blaine could speak, Perry continued to ramble and Blaine knew it was best to let him continue. "You're lucky I miss your writing. Although, I hope those five years of experience made you a bit worldlier. The whole innocent puppy act only gets you so far in the publishing world Anderson."

Blaine wanted to thank him. He wanted to, frankly, jump up and down and yell at the top of his lungs. He was back home. He was back where he needed to be.

And that's when it happened.

"Perry did you see what the New York Times just published?" A voice interrupted, bursting into the office, past Blaine and up to Perry. "This is fucking ridiculous." The man slammed the newspaper on Perry's desk and sent him a glare. "We're in the worst economic, political … and if I say so myself fashion … state that the earth has seen and all the NY Times has to say is that Superman is back?"

Perry gestured to him. "I figured you'd be happy. Superman is how you got your break at hardcore journalism Hummel." He sighed. "Think of it like coming home, because I'm making you write our Superman article."

Kurt's face flushed and he was about to argue when Perry cut him off. "Speaking of coming home … why don't you welcome your newest employee?" He raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

As Kurt turned around, he had to do a double take. All of his anger washed out of his system and a small chuckle slipped out of his lips. "… Blaine Anderson?" He continued to stare, his smile growing bigger. "Well shit. Come here." He said bringing the man into a hug and then pulling away to look at him. Kurt couldn't help but feel _something_, when he hugged Blaine. But he passed it off as love for a dear friend that came back home. "Where the hell have you been the past few years?"

Blaine awkwardly shuffled his feet and smiled. "Um, you know, home stuff." Blaine tried to repress the thousands of feelings he felt in that one minute. He wanted to apologize for leaving, and about never saying goodbye. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him. And frankly, Blaine wanted to just kiss him right there. But Blaine Anderson knew that Kurt didn't love _him_, he loved Superman. So his declaration of his feelings would have to wait.

Kurt eyed him but nodded, accepting the story. Blaine knew he was way too good of a journalist to believe it, so he must have done it out of courtesy. "Well it's great to have you back." He said clapping a hand onto Blaine's back.

Turning back to Perry, Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Now, what's this about him being my employee?"

"You got promoted to Head two years ago Kurt. Blaine has his old job back. You're a smart cookie, do the math." He chuckled, going into his seat and leaning back.

Kurt slowly nodded and gestured to the door. "Well then, you have a lot to catch up on Anderson. Ready for the update?" He asked. When Blaine responded with a timid nod, he grinned. "Follow me back to my office, I'll explain it there."

Kurt turned and walked out of the door, with Blaine following shortly after.

"Anderson wait!" Perry yelled after him, causing Blaine to turn around. "Welcome back to Metropolis."

Blaine gave him a small smile in response before turning around and heading toward Kurt's office. Things had changed. The paint was different, half of the people working there were strangers, the desks were rearranged … and yet as he saw Kurt smiling in his office and discussing something on the phone, with a pencil behind his ear, he realized something.

Maybe things weren't that different after all.


	2. Chapter 2

As Blaine walked into Kurt's office, he was welcomed by the familiar sound of Kurt yelling on the phone. "No it's because I need to cover fucking Superman … no I don't think he's more important than the election coming up … believe me, I'd rather be there than searching for Wonder Boy too."

Every comment felt like a punch to the heart. But Blaine composed himself quickly, ignoring the man's yells on the other line. When Kurt was finally done, he slammed the phone down, collapsed into his chair and grinned at Blaine.

"Welcome back." He said with a smile. Kurt gestured to Blaine's old desk outside of his office. "I believe you remember where you'll be working …" He rambled on about the basics which, to be honest, Blaine remembered even to the smallest detail.

Instead of listening, his eyes roamed Kurt's office. Awards lined the walls for articles. He had pictures with Ambassadors and Presidents. You could tell just by glancing, that Kurt had been extremely successful. Pride filled Blaine's chest.

And then his eyes fell to the personal photos.

Blaine gulped. "I don't remember this picture …" He said with a quiet voice, grabbing the picture on his desk.

Kurt's attention broke from his rant, to Blaine. "Oh yeah." He said awkwardly. "That one's new. That …" He sighed. "That's my fiancée and I."

Blaine kept his cool on the outside. After all, the Blaine Anderson Kurt knew was timid and to himself. The Blaine Anderson Kurt knew was _not_ deeply in love with him.

That was someone else.

"Congratulations." He said finally placing the picture back on the desk with a small smile. "Things change in five years," Blaine tried to joke.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yeah, that's just one of the many." He laughed. Leaning back in his chair, Kurt took in a deep breath. "Listen, I need to get some air. You can go to your desk and get set up. I'll be back soon." Before Blaine could comment, Kurt disappeared out of his office and slipped into the elevator.

He sat there in silence and listened. Blaine could hear the elevator mechanics turning, and he could hear the familiar 'ding' of the door opening. His eyes found their way to the ceiling and he focused. Once his thoughts confirmed his suspicions, Blaine walked into the elevator shortly after.

Once the door closed in front of him, Blaine opened his shirt, revealing the S underneath and prepared himself for the conversation that was going to follow. Kurt's voice was getting closer and closer with every passing second.

On the roof, Kurt was pacing. His mind was going a thousand miles an hour, and all he wanted to do was be able to breathe without it hurting. His heart ached, his mind burned … Kurt was a mess. _Superman is back._ That same thought ran through his mind over and over.

He felt angry. He felt betrayed. He felt shocked. He felt overwhelmed. But most of all, Kurt finally felt relieved. It was as if he was holding in a breath for five years and now he was able to release it. Superman was finally home.

Not that it mattered, their relationship was confusing enough. And then he left for five years without a word … without saying goodbye.

"You know frowning isn't good for your health." A familiar voice said above him, making Kurt take in a quick breath. "You used to smile a lot more."

Kurt turned around to see exactly what he expected, although, for some reason, the sight was a lot more breathtaking than he remembered. Descending down to the ground, Superman flew with ease. His feet delicately touched the roof, and a small smile lit his face.

"There's not a lot to smile about." Kurt said standing his ground, but Superman's smile made him falter. "Well … there wasn't up until now anyway." Knowing he revealed too much, he covered his tracks. "For Metropolis, I mean. After all, they have their Superman back."

Superman walked up to Kurt with ease. "And you? What do you think?"

"I think I'm an engaged man." He said too quickly. Kurt took a deep breath and straightened up. With anyone else, he was the superior strong one. But when Superman was here, he couldn't help but melt.

"Congratulations." Superman grinned, walking up to him, coming close. Slowly he felt Superman slip his hand into his pocket and pull out his tape recorder. "Don't forget to record this." He grinned.

Kurt sighed, snatching the tape recorder and taking a step behind him to turn away from the man. "So that's what this is? You stalk me so you can get your five minutes of fame in the paper?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and slipped the record player in his pants, not before he turned it on. Both him and Superman knew that his accusation was false. After all, that was their thing. Kurt would interview him as an excuse to get closer to him and Superman would eagerly oblige. His article _My Night With Superman_ was his literary claim to fame. "I'll have you know, I'm done writing about you. I'm done with Superman." He said, standing ground.

Superman couldn't help but take a step back. It hurt to hear him say those things. But he noticed a catch in his voice, and hoped for the best. "Ah well, if that's the case. I better get going." He took another step back and slowly turned around and at a slow speed, flew off of the ground.

Quickly and without any warning, he stopped in the air and looked back at Kurt who was watching him from the roof. "I really do mean it. Congratulations on your engagement. He's a lucky guy." He said giving a smile, and turning to fly away.

But that's when Superman heard it. "Will I see you again?" Kurt's voice was barely a whisper, but he knew he would have heard it. He knew everything about Superman … so he thought. "You're not going to get up and leave again right?" The logical part of Kurt had no idea why he was asking these questions, but the emotional part of Kurt knew exactly why.

Five years ago Kurt was in love. He was the only man Superman ever revealed his life to. The only thing he didn't know was his identity, although Kurt hoped to figure that out in time. But then he disappeared, leaving Kurt to wonder if he died … or if he just didn't want to be found. He had questions still, he had things to say, but he wasn't going to ask them now. He wanted future plans. He wanted to know he was going to see his mysterious man again.

Superman gave him a small smile. "If you want to, you know how to find me. I'll always be here. I'm never leaving again. I'm not leaving you." He watched Kurt get smaller and smaller in his line of vision as he ascended into the sky, leaving Kurt in wonder and hope about their next encounter.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt leaned against the wall of the elevator, taping his foot impatiently. What the hell had just happened? Superman had said he was here to stay. Superman had congratulated him on his engagement. He let out a breath of disbelief, as if the wind was knocked out of him.

_Holy shit. _He thought internally. _Superman is actually back._

As he stumbled out of the elevator, pale and shocked, two faces looked up at him. The older of the two boomed with laughter. "You saw Superman! I knew it." Perry White chuckled, nudging the male next to him. "He just can't stay away from you for some reason ..."

Blaine Anderson fixed his glasses before smiling softly. "Looks like you saw a ghost Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he tried to compose himself. "Something like that." He took a deep breath in and walked past the duo, squaring his shoulders. "Now if you don't mind me … I best be off."

"To meet Superman?" Perry asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because I swear to God Hummel, if that article isn't on my desk by tomorrow, Superman won't be able to save you from me."

Blaine noticed Kurt's fist clench, and saw him turn around to face Perry with a grimace. He looked down at his papers, not wanting to get involved. But he listened closely, knowing he'd be able to catch the entire conversation.

"I'll write the piece about today's meeting for tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, there's an election going on and I'm pretty sure there's bribery going on. That takes precedent over a man in tights …" Kurt hissed, his voice tense.

"There's always bribery in politics Hummel, you know this. _But _Superman doesn't come home everyday." Perry glared at him. "Get your priorities straight."

While they were arguing, Blaine winced at being called a mere 'man in tights'. His efforts of trying to stay composed failed when he heard himself clear his throat and look up at the two. "I could … I could help." Realizing they were glaring at him, Blaine shrunk into himself. "I mean … only … only if you w-want me to."

Kurt seemed to contemplate that for a minute. Sizing up his old colleague, he took in a breath. The time off had done him well. He wasn't sure what was different about Blaine, but it was something he couldn't put his finger on. He was slightly more built, which Kurt appreciated. And although Blaine was still the shy guy who sat in the corner, there was a hint of self-assurance that Kurt never saw Blaine have. It was a good change.

And yet, Kurt still though there was something else he was missing …

Before Kurt could figure it out Perry slapped him on the back, causing him to stumble forward slightly. "On second thought Anderson, why don't you just take this election story? It'll free Hummel up for the real stories." Perry chuckled before giving a smile and turning back into his office.

Blaine sat there awkwardly looking up at Kurt. "I'm sorry Kurt … that's not what I meant to do …"

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, and gestured for Blaine to give him a minute. After he composed himself, he turned over to Blaine and took in a deep breath. "Listen, I'm glad your back but this election piece is mine. You're more than welcome to accompany me, but this is the story I want. Superman means nothing to me." He gazed back at his office and gestured to it. "I'm going to quickly type this article up, and then I'm going to head out. You coming?"

Blaine nodded silently, not knowing what else to say. Kurt's words were ringing in his head. _Superman means nothing to me. Superman means nothing to me. _ When Kurt turned on his heel and left, Blaine slumped into his chair, letting his head rest on the back cushion.

Just when he was getting a moments rest, he heard his name being called. "Blaine! How's the first day going?" A familiar voice rang.

Blaine didn't need to open his eyes to know that Jimmy Olsen was approaching him quickly. He stifled a yawn and fluttered his eyes open to look up at him. "Oh hey, Jimmy! I'm doing well. Exhausted though."

Jimmy nodded glancing over at Kurt pacing in his office, and Perry chuckling at his. "Looks like you're having an interesting first day." His eyes watched Kurt give up on pacing, and collapse into his office chair. "Nice to see Kurt happy again though." He grinned, nudging Blaine in the direction of Kurt typing away furiously at his laptop.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine sighed, sitting up to look at Kurt. "He looks miserable."

Jimmy grimaced looking down at Blaine. "I forgot … you never saw Kurt post Superman." His eyes wandered to Kurt, immersed in memories. "He was a mess. Everything he did, Kurt said, reminded him of Superman. So then he wrote that article …"

"What article?" Blaine said suddenly looking up at him.

Jimmy looked around for a few minutes until finding what he was looking for. "He won a Pulitzer for it." He approached the wall, grabbing a framed article and handing it to Blaine. "Why the World Doesn't Need Superman … by Kurt Hummel."

Blaine felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him. His eyes fluttered up to Jimmy who answered with a small nod. "It's single handedly the most pessimistic, heart breaking, thing I've ever read. And that says a lot considering I've read everything Kurt has wrote since he started here." Jimmy took a deep breath in and continued. "He started to get better when he met his fiancé, and things have been uphill from there. But between you and me, he never got over Superman. I still don't think he is. I mean look at him …" He said gesturing to the office. "Hate … love … there's such a thin line. You jump from one to the other in a second. And right now, I think Kurt hates how much he's still in love with him." Jimmy grinned down at Blaine and shrugged. "Well at least I think so anyway …"

Jimmy was going to continue when he looked down at his watch and swore. "Shit, I'm late for my meeting with Perry. See you later man …." He said running quickly into Perry's office apologizing in an instant.

Finally alone, Blaine took a deep breath before gazing down at the article. His heart stopping as he read the words on the page. Jimmy's hopeful words ran through his brain. _Hate … love … there's such a thin line. You jump from one to the other in a second. And right now, I think Kurt hates how much he's still in love with him._

And seeing the hateful words on the page, Blaine had never hoped Jimmy was more right before in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please note:** This chapter is more of a drabble. But I consider it a 'Chapter' because it goes along with the story line. So yeah._

**_Why The World Doesn't Need Superman; By Kurt Hummel._**

Superman. The name pretty much speaks for itself. Super strength, super hearing, super everything … that man has it all. And this, my friends, is why Metropolis loves him so much. He's our shining grace, he's our light in the dark … we know we can depend on him.

Let's face it; we incorporated him into our life. We made him a need. Like the air we breathe and the food we consume, Superman was part of our day to day. He wasn't just a man or a hero, he was one of us. He was someone you admired, someone you aspired to be, even someone you loved.

And this is the essential reason why we are left here stumbling in the dark at his disappearance. We look to the stars hoping to see the familiar red and blue blur dart through the night sky. We scream his name during an emergency hoping to get his attention. We pray that whatever we did to offend him can be undone, that we may repent and have our savior come back to save us. We offer everything to get our cloaked crusader back.

But it is not that easy.

I am a victim of Superman, much like my fellow peers. I depended on him to always be there. I called his name in the night expecting him to show up. I felt heartbroken at his departure. And like the rest of Metropolis, I fell in love with this mysterious hero.

A few years ago I wrote an article called "Why the World Needs Superman" and I am here to publically renounce it. I was naïve, I was young, and I was foolishly in love. I developed a repertoire with him. I was his PR spokesperson, I was a middleman, but in my mind, I like to believe I was something more as well. However, he told me he'd always be there. To him, Metropolis was his life. His dedication, passion and capacity for love overwhelmed me. I've never met another man like him before and I doubt I ever will.

But then he deserted us. There it is. Black and white. Superman left us. Who are we to hope that he will return? We are the same people that drove him away. Who could blame him for leaving us alone and on our own?

You see the human race is entirely different than who he is. We're filled with emotion and human error. We act on impulse rather than logically. And we fall in love harder than we can account for.

But I will not apologize for this. You see we are imperfect, but that's what makes us who we are. If he can't handle that, then it is better he leaves. I rather have no hero than one who does not believe in the people he saves.

Maybe his leaving had nothing to do with us. Maybe it's a personal reason. But I truly don't believe that is the case. However, how are we to know that when he did not offer a single explanation? How are we to know his reasons for leaving when he did not tell us why?

How are we to know anything, when he didn't have the decency to say one last goodbye?

And that, my friends, is why the world doesn't need Superman. We don't need Superman because he doesn't need us. He's gone, most likely forever, and there is nothing we can do.

So we do what we have been taught to do our entire lives. We pick ourselves up, clean our cuts, and march forward. We protected ourselves before Superman, we had heroes before Superman … we had loved before Superman.

It's time to do it again. Even when it seems impossible, we must do it. We ask ourselves "How will we ever move on?", but move on we must. The movements at first will be awkward, but they will become more routine and in a few years, they will seem natural, just like they once were.

Together we are a city, and together we are strong. We will be there for one another through thick and thin, through highs and lows, and from love to heart break. Together we will pick up the pieces of our hearts and put them back together. And although at first it may feel empty, one day we may love again.

But until that day, all that I can do is write these feelings down and share them with you. Until that day, all I can do is tell the world the reasons why we do not need Superman. And until that day, all I can do is pray to god that I start to believe the words I am saying because in my heart I know that what I am saying is wrong.

No matter what he does to us, the world will always need Superman.

And no matter what he does, _I_ will always need Superman.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please note:** I am so so sorry for the hiatus. I had finals and work. That being said, I will update this more often! Thank you for being patient! _

Kurt sat in his desk absorbing everything. Superman was back. And although he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't. Perry made it part of his job. No matter how hard he would try to get out of it, Kurt knew it wouldn't work. Perry was adamant. Kurt sighed and leaned back in his chair absorbing everything.

The picture of him and his boyfriend glared at him from the table. Exhausted from over analyzing everything, he took the picture and put it face down on the desk.

Kurt met Dave Karofsky at a Daily Planet party. Dave was the stepson of Perry White, and unwillingly attended the event. Kurt was on the trail of a big story, and was unamused when Perry pulled him out of the office to socialize.

Dave had been in the Air Force for a few years, but when his time was up, he chose a more recreational route. There was something about being in the sky that he loved. So eventually he settled down and became a recreational pilot. His calm lifestyle spoke to Kurt, and although Kurt didn't want anything serious, he found himself drifting toward Dave. Little did either of them know that their hellos would develop into something more.

Kurt Hummel was someone's _fiance_. That fact blew his mind. After all, after years of doing whatever he was doing with Superman ... he never thought he'd settle down.

And then he met a man who fit him perfectly. He knew Dave was a safe bet too, but that didn't bother him. After years of being put in danger, Kurt liked the safety.

But after a few minutes, Kurt stopped thinking about him. For a moment, he closed his eyes, letting himself relax. But that was to no avail. Finally giving up, he grabbed his recorder, his ID and a few other belongings and left his office.

There was a story to tell, and it was the election. Superman could wait.

Kurt made his way down to the office he knew extremely well. He had been here numerous times before, granted during his time here, they had always been centered around Superman.

The sign on the building burned in his mind as he read it out loud in disbelief that he was back, once again. "Smythe Enterprises," He read softly.

The walls rose into the sky, seeming to disappear into the clouds. But Kurt rolled his eyes at the sight. If there was one thing Sebastian Smythe (the CEO of Smythe Enterprises) had, it was the constant need to outdo everyone. And that included the security system.

As Kurt's eyes scanned the walls draped with video cameras and wires, he noted that Smythe had to be overcompensating for something. He smirked at the thought.

He thought about breaking in for a moment, but then thought better. Sebastian and him had a _different _relationship. So instead Kurt buzzed the intercom and grinned as he spoke. "Kurt Hummel to see Sebastian Smythe. He'll want to see me." Within a few minutes the doors buzzed open, causing Kurt to let out a soft chuckle.

Sebastian had ruined Kurt's life numerous times. He had held him hostage, physically hurt him, attacked the man he loved, and ... the worst part, Sebastian had been the one to inform Superman of the possibility of Kryton surviving.

Although Kurt made it a point to keep Sebastian out of his life, he had no doubt that Sebastian wouldn't pass up an opportunity to have Kurt in his. Kurt Hummel was leverage.

He knew his way around the particular manor, having been there numerous times before. It didn't take long to find the office he was looking for.

"Hummel. What a surprise! You don't visit enough. Please, do be seated." The man in the room boomed, as he turned to face Kurt.

Time had aged Sebastian. As he raised an eyebrow, Kurt saw the tired expression on his face. But then again, he could sense that determination and passion that had driven Sebastian to do horrible things in the past. Overall, he concluded that although he had physically aged, his personality was still that of the 20 year old determined to destroy Superman.

But then again, Kurt thought quietly not daring to say the words out loud, had anyonetruly changed?

Kurt plastered a fake smile on his face, and nonchalantly reached in his back pocket to press the record button on his recorder. "Wish I could say it was a pleasure but ..." He shrugged. "Fuck you."

Sebastian nodded and sat down at his desk. "Always the charmer Hummel. I have to warn you though, that mouth won't get you anywhere." He shook his head in disbelief. "I don't think Superman will find it all that attractive either, unless he's into that whole dirty talk thing ..."

"I'm not here for him." Kurt clarified right away causing Sebastian to lean back and let out a laugh.

"Good. Because we all know discussing your boyfriend is a moot point around me." He grinned, implying their past history with each other. "What can I do for you Kurt? ... Can I call you that?" He said, getting up and walking over toward the spot Kurt stood. He circled around him like a shark after it's prey. "I would like to think we're _close _enough for casualness."

Kurt rolled his eyes, not intimidated by Sebastian's sudden closeness. "No more games Sebastian." He said, turning around to face him. "I want answers."

"For what?" Sebastian spit back, starting to get annoyed at Kurt's attitude.

"Why are you running for Governor?" Kurt asked, straightening his shoulders and glaring at the man in front of him.

Sebastian stopped in his spot and met Kurt's gaze. He wasn't fazed by the question, in fact, he seemed to have realized that was why Kurt was there all along. "Well that's simple my friend ..." He grinned. "Because when I win, I will make my first act as governor to remove Superman from Metropolis ..." But before Kurt could respond he continued. "But that's just the start. Eventually my movement will spread like wildfire across the US."

He eyed Kurt's bewildered expression and cocked his head to the side. "Think of this as me doing you a favor. He left you. Superman doesn't want you anymore. And you don't need him anymore."

Eventually he took a step forward and approached his desk again. Once behind it, he looked up once more at the baffled reporter. "Take advice from my favorite article the Daily Planet has ever written ... The world doesn't need Superman Hummel." He smiled, quoting Kurt's article. Sebastian bit back a laugh, as he leaned over his desk toward the man. "I'm just making sure it stays that way."


End file.
